ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Zolomon
"Never forget...I...am the fastest man alive!"-Zoom, The Flash-Season 2-Episode 6; 'Enter Zoom', 2015 Summary Hunter Zolomon, also known as Jay Garrick and Zoom, is the primary antagonist of The CW's second season of The Flash. He is a Meta-Human turned Speed Demon who travels across the multiverse, striking fear into people and stealing speedsters' speed. He plans to erase every universe except Earth-1 and take over said remaining universe through fear. He is also stated by both Eobard Thawne and Barry Allen to be far worse than Thawne ever was. Ultra Z Battle Ideas So Far * [[Carnage vs Zoom|'Carnage vs Zoom']]' '(Completed) * Crossover RP (SuperCollab) Possible Opponents * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Damien Darhk (Arrow) * DIO Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) * Neron (Legends of Tomorrow) * Sinestro (DC Comics) * X-Ray (Reaper) Ultra Z Battle Info History Hunter Zolomon was born during a time of war between two unknown nations on Earth-2. When the war was won and his father returned, he killed his own wife and forced Hunter to watch, even telling him he wanted to see this. Due to unknown reasons, Hunter would then be left at an orphanage where he evidently was not treated well, given how he grew up a serial killer. After murdering 52 people, Hunter was captured by a group who subjected him to Electroshocks. One day, Hunter was going through this process when a wave of Dark Matter his him, altering his DNA and turning him into a Meta-Human. After using the groups' research to create and inject into himself a speed drug, Hunter dawned his sinister looking suit and renamed himself Zoom. Hunter learned he was fast enough to break the Dimensional Barrier, and used this to kill speedsters from other universes and steal their speed. Hunter would capture a speedster named Jay Garrick, and imprison him. Hunter would steal Jay's identity and travel to Earth-1, where he met Team Flash. Physical Description Human Form Hunter is a relatively tall male with brown hair and eyes, and peach skin. he is somewhat muscular and has shown to be slightly superhuman. Demon Form Hunter has wrinkly black skin and pure glossy black eyes. He has a demented smile and silver lightning bolt shaped horns. He also wears biker gear modified for a speedster and blue lightning is often crackling around him. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Speed: Hunter is 4 times faster than Barry at the time of Episode 6. This puts Hunter's running speed at Mach 100-400. Superhuman Strength: Hunter is strong enough to lift and throw King Shark, a large anthropomorphic Great White Shark. Electrokinesis: Hunter can create and manipulate lightning. Areokinesis: Hunter can create tornadoes by running. Invisibility: Hunter can vibrate at a different frequency of light, making him faster than the Human eye can process. Intangibility: Hunter can vibrate at a low enough frequency to Quantum Tunnel through anything. Genius Level Intellect: Hunter is a genius in science, fighting and planning, as well as engineering. Weaknesses Ice: Hunter's cells can be frozen, negating his healing factor even more. V-9: The Velocity-Nine in Hunter's system has for the most part kept his healing factor normal. Feats Shattered Barry's spine with one strike Killed possibly hundreds of people for each Earth he's traveled to Tricked the entire multiverse that he was Jay Garrick and not Hunter Zolomon Nearly wiped out the multiverse Faults Defeated by Barry in #46-'The Race of His Life' Killed by Time Wraiths in #46-'The Race of His Life' Eventually killed by Caitlin Snow in #69-'Finish Line' Trivia * The reason that Comic Zoom is not here is because he only shares names with CW Zoom. Apart from that, they are essentially completely different characters. * Zoom was meant to be the scariest villain the CW has ever owned. Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:DC Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Meta-Humans